Regalo de Navidad
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que Heero siente realmente por Duo? Él lo ignora y siente que esas nuevas emociones lo están matando.


**Regalo de Navidad.**

¿Qué es la vida? Esta pregunta se la formuló a sí mismo muchísimas veces y nunca halló la respuesta precisa, a pesar de que durante los últimos meses intentó averiguarla por medio de las respuestas que le contestaban otras personas, pero ninguna de la que éstas le dieron le satisfizo plenamente. Ahora nunca la sabrá e ignorará para siempre la causa de su dolencia al pecho (que incluso los médicos a los que consultó no fueron capaces de descubrir su procedencia). Actualmente, nada de esto tiene relevancia, porque hoy todo acabará definitivamente. Camina con paso tranquilo sobre el suelo de tierra y de piedras y luego sube con su calma e imperturbabilidad acostumbradas a la baja loma que lo eleva alrededor de un metro por sobre el paraje desierto y de fuego naranjo y de árboles altos y frondosos y verdes de verano. La línea del horizonte es temblorosa debido a la reverberación de los rayos calientes del sol. Él disfruta intensamente de la plena soledad y el abrumador silencio que le rodean. "Es la última vez", piensa. Se asombra de lo hermoso que luce el cielo rosado del crepúsculo y se asombra aún más al ser consciente de que por primera vez en su vida contempla realmente y se maravilla del bello espectáculo que presenta el firmamento todos los atardeceres. Cierra los ojos con brusquedad, porque sabe que si continúa observando aquella danza de fuego, su firme resolución tambaleará y eso no… Respira profundamente y el aroma intenso y fragante de la naturaleza viva invade y colma sus sentidos embotándolos, pero sólo fugazmente, ya que con rapidez recuerda a que ha venido a este solitario lugar y recupera la cordura; ya no es necesario pensar más ni reflexionar sobre las consecuencias que ocasionarán sus actos. Empuña sus manos con fiereza y aprieta sus mandíbulas, tratando de no pensar en la lucha que se forja en su interior, de obviar aquella tenue luz que titila débilmente entre la oscuridad de su desconsuelo y de acallar también aquella leve voz que suplica reconsiderar su decisión. Sin embargo, no hay vuelta atrás, eso lo tiene más que claro. El arrepentimiento es característico de los cobardes. A pesar de ello, sabe que debe accionar de inmediato, porque su fuerza de voluntad está mermando progresivamente y paulatinamente las emociones (que antes nunca creyó sentir) están doblegando al raciocinio, y eso no puede suceder… él no conoce otra forma de vivir que omitiendo los sentimientos… Desde pequeño fue educado para un fin preciso: pilotear los Gundams, sin considerar su humanidad. Ahora debe terminar con un proceso análogo al fin de las máquinas en deterioro: la autodestrucción. La guerra ha terminado, la paz se ha restablecido y ya no se requiere de los pilotos Gundams, por lo tanto él no representa ninguna utilidad a nadie, por ello este es el momento exacto en que debe finiquitar. Abre los ojos azules de cielo infinito… a cada segundo se siente más embargado por sus emociones y más reacio a ejecutar su propósito. El resplandor dorado del sol ocultándose tras el valle lo ciega efímeramente y vuelve a cerrarlos. Nunca más el cielo y el sol y… Con lentitud extrae el revólver de su bolsillo y lo lleva hacia su cabeza. Vertiginosas y raudas imágenes y voces pueblan su mente perturbada. Quiere detenerse un momento para rememorar aquellas nostálgicas evocaciones, para sentirlas y meditarlas, pero no puede. Casi por inercia continúa con su labor y apunta cuidadosamente el cañón del arma hacia su sien derecha. No quiere pensar, pero son dos ojos violetas alegres que lo miran con honda ternura. No quiere pensar, pero él siente la intensidad de su mirada. Ya no más. Nunca más verá esos ojos, y está bien, porque sentir lo que él siente no es correcto. Quiere detenerse, pero no puede arrepentirse. Él no cree en el arrepentimiento. "Hazlo ya", se anima a sí mismo. Nunca más.

­–¡No, Heero!

Es una voz desesperada y que desgarra violentamente el espeso silencio que le llena de serenidad. Abre los ojos con rapidez y vislumbra una frágil silueta corriendo hacia él. Su cuerpo pierde momentáneamente el equilibrio y deja caer el arma. Él también resbala por la pendiente. "Abajo hay piedras", se acuerda de pronto.

–¡Heero!

Antes de golpearse la cabeza con una roca y caer en el profundo abismo negro, reconoce la voz de Quatre. La voz dulce ahora teñida de dolor y sorpresa amarga.

O o o O

Percibe que hay luz sobre él. Luz cálida y abrasadora y real. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero no puede; intenta mover las manos, las cuales se sienten como plomo, pero tampoco puede. Ahora es consciente de que su cuerpo yace acostado completamente agotado. Se siente muy exhausto y el cansancio cada vez es mayor y desea volver a dormir y descansar para siempre. Nunca más luchar. Sus párpados son verdaderos fardos. Oye el murmullo de voces a su alrededor y procura aguzar el oído para entender sus palabras. Tal vez así comprenda qué ha sucedido, ya que no recuerda mucho; sólo… sólo un mirar violeta y alegre, y el dolor en su pecho. El dolor opresivo, verdadero, apretado en su corazón de acero. Es demasiado verdadero y por eso concluye que está vivo.

–¿Cómo supiste?

–Anoche soñé esto y cuando desperté me dolía demasiado el corazón. Realicé mi mayor esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo, pero… pero… ¡Es mi culpa!–y la voz se quiebra y estalla en sollozos ahogados.

Él percibe claramente las voces: son dos personas y una consuela a la otra. Necesita escuchar un poco más de aquel diálogo y está seguro de que reconocerá a los sujetos.

–Claro que no, Quatre. No es culpa de nadie. No está seriamente lastimado y todavía puede restablecerse.

–¡Está en coma! Heero está en coma, Trowa. Dime, ¿cómo se lo explicaré a Duo? Él tampoco está bien, ya que desde hace días que he sentido con él su tristeza infinita. Si hubiese llegado antes…

–No sigas lamentándote; así no conseguirás nada–repone la otra voz con dureza–. Por lo menos, está vivo. Conténtate con eso consuelo. Él no es tu responsabilidad. Heero sabía lo que hacía.

–¡No! Él está cegado por la soledad y el abandono. Yo debí ayudarlo, siempre sentí su sincero pesar y no fui capaz… no fui capaz…–y de nuevo los sollozos rotos.

–Cálmate, pequeño, cálmate.

Oye los suspiros contenidos y el llanto franco e imposible de controlar. Heero se conmueve sinceramente, aunque no comprende por qué ambos se preocupan por él. Jamás les dedicó una señal de cariño y de amistad. Es más, los despreció cuando Quatre y Trowa revelaron el profundo y entrañable amor que se profesan, porque para él todos los sentimientos conllevan a la larga al fracaso, todas las emociones otorgan debilidad y vulnerabilidad a quienes las sienten. Y por eso… por eso… él había tomado la firme determinación de terminar con su miserable existencia: de un momento a otro, él empezó a sentirse atraído de una manera extraña hacia cierto piloto trenzado y sonriente y Heero no soportó sentirse así: vulnerable y débil. Por ello, decidió que él ya no era un elemento de utilidad y debía auto-eliminarse. Pero ahora... "¿qué son todas estas sensaciones que me abruman?".

–Llamé a Wufei y él se comunicará con Duo. Todo estará bien, Quatre, sabes lo fuerte que es él.

Por un momento breve anhela poder agradecerles su preocupación, pero luego comprende que ya no habrá más, está tan agotado: cerrará mentalmente sus ojos y se morirá en paz, aunque le hubiese gustado tal vez ver una última vez… no, mejor no.

O o o O

Siente la imperiosa necesidad de despertar y lucha contra el letargo y el cansancio infinitos: todo su cuerpo es de roca dura y compacta. Sobre sus párpados cerrados el peso invisible de la oscuridad. Todo está en un absoluto silencio atenazador. Todo está en una apesadumbrada y densa soledad. Pero su reciente esfuerzo le ha costado caro, ya que ahora la debilidad que lo aqueja es mayor y el sueño lo invade nuevamente y ahora sólo quiere dormir y dejar de forcejear contra la mano inevitable e impasible de la muerte. "Nunca me he sentido tan solo", piensa antes de caer en la negra prisión de su mente.

O o o O

Una mano coge la suya y le prodiga tiernas caricias, el rumor de una voz suave y arrulladora hablándole, una voz con un dejo de angustioso pesar. Decide prestar más atención al susurro y comprender las palabras.

–… por vivir, Heero. Tengo la certeza de que nunca has admirado la belleza del cielo cuando el sol se pone, que nunca has acariciado la tersa textura de los pétalos de una flor, que nunca has impregnado tus sentidos del delicioso aroma de la tierra cuando está húmeda, que nunca has caminado a orillas del mar, hundiéndote en la blanda y dorada arena, empapándote del aliento marino, que nunca has contemplado la inmensidad del firmamento estrellado, que nunca te has sentido amado… Eres joven, Heero, y tienes tanto porqué vivir, tanto que conocer, tanta que recibir y entregar. No te vayas, Heero, no te vayas… Quiero enseñarte la vida que ignoras… quiero que aprendas a sentirte querido por nosotros… quiero que disfrutes y que seas feliz, aunque sólo sea un momento. Heero… a veces… a veces…

La voz cadenciosa y melancólica se interrumpe abruptamente ante el leve girar de la manilla de la puerta.

–Duo…–saluda una voz dulce y melodiosa al instante siguiente.

–Quatre, ¿qué tal?

–Bien… ¿y tú?

–Mejor, por lo menos. ¡Qué preciosas las flores!

–Me alegra que te gusten… Las traje para arreglar este cuarto tan sobrio y colorearlo un poco y darle más vida.

–Quatre, muchísimas gracias… Es decir, por estar aquí siempre…

–No tienes qué agradecerme… Heero y tú son amigos míos… y no quiero verte tan triste. ¡Anímate! Heero se repondrá pronto y tú debes estar contento para apoyarlo.

–¿Realmente crees… realmente crees que él vivirá?–pregunta tembloroso y amargo–. Yo lo siento tan ajeno a mí ahora–agrega la voz que se escucha rota por el dolor y la duda.

Heero se estremece dentro de su fuero interno. Una llama ardorosa ha empezado a crepitar en su corazón y el fuego se expande a todo su cuerpo ahuyentando el frío que siente. Oír la voz de Duo… precisamente de él… desea seguir atento la conversación, pero el sueño nubla sus sentidos y se sume en la densa e impenetrable oscuridad otra vez.

O o o O

Siente añoranza del pasado, ¿por qué? Los días que han quedado atrás nunca le han traído antes gratas sensaciones ni gratos recuerdos. Fueron días oscuros, atormentados, plagados de horror y de muertes… Está al borde del fin y aún persiste en negar la emoción que lo embarga cada vez que piensa en él. Es tiempo de admitir ciertas verdades ineludibles, como por ejemplo, que siente añoranza de unos ojos violetas, de una sonrisa franca y jovial, del calor de la amistad cuando él convivió con los otros pilotos. ¿Cuánto tiempo luchó con perseverancia por ocultar esos sentimientos opresores y tan íntimos?

–Hey, chico, ¿cuándo vas a despertar?

La voz es femenina y leve y denota cierta impaciencia. ¿Cuándo va a despertar?, ¿cuántos días habrán trascurrido de la última vez que vio el cielo rosáceo? Y además está la extenuación que lo aprisiona tenazmente. ¿Realmente despertará algún día? Ya no quiere proseguir una lucha inútil.

–Todos tus amigos están tan tristes y desolados. Te estiman muchísimo y te tienen una gran confianza. Sé que me oyes y por eso te lo diré: el chico trenzado te ama y es de ese amor generoso y hondo y apasionado. La otra vez lo oí cuando te hablaba y te decía tantas palabras bonitas. No pensó en él en ningún momento, solamente en ti. Tú también debes dejar de pensar en ti…

Se apodera de él el desfallecimiento y sus sentidos pierden su sensibilidad lenta y progresivamente. Nunca más ver el cielo. "Despertar y verte a ti…, Duo", piensa en el último segundo de lucidez.

O o o O

Siempre el mismo y abismante cansancio lo mantiene postrado en la cama. ¿Por qué aún su terca voluntad insiste en respirar? Se percata de que dos gotas de agua caen sobre su mano cogida férreamente por otra temblorosa. Son dos gotas de agua tibia y que él sin saborearla, degusta su sal. Una nueva ola de calor emerge desde su cuerpo. Oye rápidos suspiros y una respiración sofocada y nuevas lágrimas mojándole el brazo. No necesita abrir los ojos para reconocer ese llanto ahogado. Nuevos sollozos callados e irreprimibles. Repentinamente lo acomete el lacerante dolor en el pecho y la presión en su corazón se torna abrumadora, es como si algo se desgarrara dentro de él y él se desangrara con dolorosa rapidez. "Quisiera ver tus ojos, Duo, tus ojos rebosantes de esperanza… quisiera tocar tus mejillas y besar tus lágrimas". Entonces se cuestiona sobre su fervoroso deseo, "¿acaso… acaso yo te quiero?", pero no puede continuar meditando sobre su pregunta y sobre las respuestas a ésta porque el insondable cansancio lo sumerge en el océano brumoso de los vencidos.

O o o O

–Este otoño…–susurra una voz que no había oído durante su estadía en esa cama–. Qué raro me resulta esto…

Chang. Es Wufei Chang quien le habla con esa voz fría y cansina y monótona. ¿Otoño?, ¿cuántos meses o años tal vez han transcurrido desde que yace inconsciente?

–Siempre me ha gustado el silencio y, de hecho, cuando estaba junto a ti, Yuy, sólo me limitaba a meditar y complacerme del silencio. Sin embargo, ahora este insondable silencio me resulta incómodo, estar sentado a tu lado y saber que tú estás callado no porque quieres, sino porque no tienes otra alternativa es deprimente… Y debo admitir que hablarte me es un consuelo… No comprendo por qué lo hiciste, Yuy, has sumido en la desolación más profunda a Maxwell. Hace mucho que no lo veo sonreír y creo que… creo que extraño ese gesto tan habitual en él. ¿No es acaso el suicidio una muestra de debilidad?

Unos pasos irrumpen en el cuarto inesperadamente e impiden que Wufei continúe con su franco monólogo.

–Hola, Wufei.

–Winner.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–Oh.

Heero percibe que el silencio que se impone en el cuarto es embarazoso. Alguien se acerca a la ventana. Una desconocida sensación le aprieta el pecho y le abrasa. Es como un presentimiento.

–Qué bonito luce el cielo y los árboles repletos de hojas rojas. Esta época del año me fascina.

–¿Maxwell está mejor?

–Esta mañana ya no tenía fiebre, pero no quería dejarlo solo, pero Duo me rogó encarecidamente que viniera a comprobar que Heero seguía estable. Pero creo que él no se recuperará con plenitud hasta que Heero salga del coma.

Una desazón sacude su corazón. Duo está enfermo. Seguramente tanta tensión lo fatigó demasiado. "Es mi culpa; yo no merezco su preocupación", piensa con enfado y tristeza.

–Lo hará–asevera con un tono de voz que no concibe duda alguna.

–¿Por qué tienes esa tan firme convicción?

–Yuy es una persona enérgica, que lucha contra las dificultades y que… ¡Winner! ¿Qué te pasa?

–Me duele… el pecho…–pronuncia entre jadeos Quatre.

Se oye el chirrido de una silla empujada violentamente hacia atrás al levantarse su ocupante con brusquedad, luego pasos apresurados y una respiración afanosa.

–¡Winner, reacciona!

Heero se percata de que la sensación que lo ha asaltado hace un rato se ha intensificado. Un cuerpo inerte es dejado reposar sobre la silla. Se oyen nuevos y rápidos pasos invadiendo en la habitación.

–¡Quatre!–es la voz llena de zozobra de Duo.

–De pronto, se desmayó–explica concisamente Wufei–. ¿No estabas enfermo?, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Llamaron a casa: Trowa cayó de uno de los trapecios… y murió.

Heero no alcanza a procesar la noticia, porque siente que un velo pesado le cubre el rostro y lo adormece. El cansancio vuelve a la carga y pronto se desvanece entre sus brazos fríos y seguros.

O o o O

Despierta sumamente exhausto entre el silencio reinante sólo roto por la callada respiración de alguien a su lado. Su mano está firmemente agarrada en la de la otra persona y Heero se percata de la tersura y lozanía de esa cálida piel. No puede ser otro que Duo quien está a su lado. El agotamiento apenas le permite sensibilizar sus sentidos y así estar consciente de lo que acontece. De pronto, el agarre en su mano es más duro, más apretado, más doloroso. Y luego se oye un sollozo quebrado. Otra persona se acerca desde más lejos. Su mano es liberada suavemente y Heero distingue el sonido nítido que produce el abrazo estrecho y sufrido de dos personas.

–¿Cómo puedes continuar viviendo?–inquiere la voz de Duo, rota por el llanto amargo y la pena.

–Duo, no llores… Duo, que me pones triste–es la voz dulce, amable y paciente de Quatre.

–Yo apenas puedo mantenerme en pie con esta angustia que me embarga y me mata lentamente. Me siento derrotado; y en cambio tú, Quatre, hace un mes que falleció Trowa y estás aquí dándome ánimos y sonriéndome. ¿Cómo tienes fuerzas…?

–Sufro su pérdida, pero sé que a él no le gustaría verme destruido por la pena. Duo, no puedo sucumbir ante el dolor, porque tengo mucho qué hacer en esta vida aún. Se me han concedido oportunidades para ayudar a los demás y yo no las rechazaré. Quiero estar a tu lado, acompañándote y ayudándote a pararte ante cada desgracia y, además, está Wufei… ustedes son mis amigos… Y pronto será Navidad y con Trowa estábamos preparando un concierto para los chicos del orfanato... Y… siempre habrá quien necesite de mí… Duo, no llores…–la voz de Quatre es apacible y trasluce un dejo de profundo abatimiento.

"No llores", implora mentalmente Heero, quien se siente íntimamente enternecido al ser testigo de la escena. El cariño que le profesa a Quatre aumenta ante el cariño sincero y generoso que éste demuestra hacia Duo. "Todos luchan día a día y se esmeran más y más en lo que hacen… y yo… yo me he rendido tan fácilmente, yo, que siempre desprecié a Quatre al considerarlo débil por comportarse siempre guiado por los sentimientos, y ahora deviene que es uno de los más fuertes… Duo, creo que es tiempo de reconocer que…, pero tengo miedo. No, nunca más ¿miedo?". Heero vuelve a dormirse sin sueños.

O o o O

Advierte que es hora de poner nombre a esos claros e innegables sentimientos que lo unen hacia el piloto trenzado. "Te amo, Duo". Sólo hay silencio y oscuridad. "¿Qué hora será?, ¿qué estarás haciendo? Tal vez sientas como yo siento. Quiero verte sonreír, Duo y quiero sumirme en la intensidad de tu mirada y quiero sentir el sabor de tus labios. ¿Anhelar esto es incorrecto? Imagino que no". La última conversación que oyó sucedió en días precedentes a la Navidad. Rememora tiempos pasados y entre los recuerdos oque conserva frescos encuentra el de la única Navidad que celebró durante su breve y sombría existencia.

Estaban ellos cinco cenando y él sentía por primera vez una emoción cercana a la de la alegría. Duo lucía jubiloso y Quatre y Trowa no ocultaban su felicidad. Wufei estaba un tanto apartado, pero sus negros ojos transmitían una asombrosa calidez. Duo había señalado que antes de comer había que pedir un deseo, y Heero no fue capaz de formular ninguno, porque una mezcla de sensaciones desconocidas bullía en su interior. Quatre y Trowa le regalaron un libro, que él guardó sin intención de leerlo y Duo le obsequió un pequeño cuadro pintado por él mismo: era un paisaje: el cielo estaba muy azul "como tus ojos", había dicho Duo y había unos cerros violetas y unos árboles medios rosáceos. Él le había preguntado que a qué se refería el cuadro. "A la felicidad", había contestado sencillamente Duo. "¿Sabes cuál fue mi deseo? Verte feliz", y le había mirado con sus enormes ojos violetas brillantes y elocuentes, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con la respiración agitada y con su semblante trasluciendo una profunda ansiedad por comunicarle algo. Y Heero había experimentado una sensación nueva: el temor. Se había alejado de Duo, apenas agradeciéndole su presente e impidiendo que él dijera las palabras que tanto añoraba escuchar muy dentro de sí. Y cuando se encontró solo en su cuarto, rompió el cuadro que le había entregado Duo y lanzó a la basura el libro que tan gentilmente le habían dado Quatre y Trowa. ¿Por qué? Porque no había soportado el peso de las emociones que albergó y que no solían embargarlo, no había soportado saberse con miedo, no había soportado saberse con anhelos inconfesables, no había soportado sentirse feliz por un momento fugaz e inolvidable. Él no había sido educado para desarrollar tales sensaciones, el no podía manejarlas y controlarlas, él no podía concebirlas. Y durante mucho tiempo intentó omitirlas, pero al final se sintió derrotado y decidió terminar con todo.

Ahora desea hundirse en el manso y cálido océano del mirar atento de Duo, sentirse envuelto en su abrazo acogedor, inundarse de la inmensa paz que él inconscientemente entrega a todos los que están cerca suyo. Esta larga reflexión lo ha agotado y presiente que pronto caerá dormido, pero retiene su sueño al oír voces de personas aún detrás de la puerta. Ésta se abre y el murmullo se oye más claro.

–… estable.

–Ya veo, gracias, doctor.

Unos pasos se alejan ruidosamente y Heero sabe perfectamente quien está a su lado.

–Al final, nunca te dije cuánto te amo, Heero. No tuve la suficiente valentía, de la que no careció Quatre cuando le reveló sus sentimientos a Trowa. Y lo que más me lastima, Heero, es que tú ignores cómo es sentirse querido por alguien. Por favor, Heero, lucha, enfrenta tus miedos y triunfa por sobre ellos. Yo quiero, y sé que soy egoísta, pero yo quiero que estés conmigo… Que nos queramos si tú aceptas aprender a amar. Faltan tan pocos días para Navidad y todos los días me acuerdo de la del año pasado cuando la celebramos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Me encantaría que volviésemos a pasarla todos unidos y alegres… aunque ahora reparo en que siempre faltará alguien–la voz ahoga un hondo suspiro–. Trowa… y Quatre está trabajando muy duro y se desvive para que todos nosotros estemos bien… No se me ocurre qué regalarle… Me siento tan desvalido y solo… Si te recobras pronto, Heero, podrás acompañarme, si quieres, a elegir los regalos para Q y Wu.

"No llores, Duo, ¿no ves que yo sólo te daño? Tal vez tú y Quatre… Duo, vamos, no llores", y el dolor al pecho arremete nuevamente aún más potente que las veces anteriores.

–No te vayas, Heero, no te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo.

"Quiero vivir", y se precipita en el vacío.

O o o O

–Hola, Wu…–lo saluda con voz que simula regocijo y que oculta vanamente la congoja que lo invade.

–No finjas alegría ante mí, Maxwell. No es necesario.

–¡No lo hago!–se oye un suspiro frustrado–. Está bien, como quieres–concede con voz aburrida–. ¿Estás bien, Wu?

–¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?–interroga la voz indiferente de vuelta.

–Me das la impresión de que estás inquieto por algo… o por alguien tal vez–se oye una risilla burlesca.

–Hace tiempo que no reías. Me agrada que vuelvas a hacerlo, aunque sea a costa mía. Winner se contentará.

–¿Piensas mucho en él, verdad?

–¿Qué estás insinuando, Maxwell?–la voz se altera–. Simplemente estoy correspondiendo la sincera y desinteresada preocupación que Winner ha sentido por mí. Anoche tenía fiebre.

–¿Pero ya está mejor?

–Sí. Creo que ha descuidado su salud por inmiscuirse tanto en las actividades navideñas que pretende realizar, y eso sólo si su salud se lo permite.

–Q es un excelente amigo, siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí, a pesar del dolor que lo apesadumbra. Y me siento un tanto culpable, porque ahora no le he prestado mucha ayuda. Cuando sucedió lo de Trowa… él no se abatió, incluso me consoló a mí.

–Él entiende perfectamente la situación, Maxwell, y creo que es tiempo de que vayas a descansar, has estado toda la mañana aquí; yo me quedaré con él.

–Quiero quedarme. Estos últimos días he sentido una corazonada y deseo estar a su lado cuando despierte.

–Vamos, Maxwell. Si sucede algo, no dudes de que yo te avisaré…

–Gracias, Wu, pero… ¡Hey, está bien! Ya, pero no te enojes. Sí… sí me voy…

Ruidos de pasos y luego un suspiro cansado a su lado.

–Tal vez Maxwell tenga razón… ¿qué estoy sintiendo por él?

Heero realiza un desesperado esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero fracasa miserablemente. Ahora siente temor de marchitarse en el olvido, el silencio y la soledad. Debe encarar sus temores y vencerlos y enfrentarse a la realidad que lo rodea. "Quiero despertar y acompañarlos". Despertar… y ver los ojos violetas de Duo… despertar y acariciar su piel suave… despertar y enredar sus dedos en el cabello castaño, fino y largo de Duo… despertar y amarlo a cada hora… despertar y abrazarlo apretadamente y con hondo cariño… despertar y quedarse juntos para siempre contemplando un atardecer…

–Yuy… Yuy… has…

Los ojos de Heero observan como un sorprendido y anonadado Wufei aprieta un botón cerca de su cama.

–Te dejaré un momento… Hace poco estaba aquí Duo… espera…–y sale apresuradamente del cuarto.

O o o O

–Temí que jamás volvería a ver tus ojos azules, Heero.

Él está a medias incorporado sobre la cama, apoyado en los almohadones. Duo le habla con voz jovial y simpática y de sus ojos emergen chispas de alegría irreprimibles. Ahora que están frente a frente, Heero no encuentra el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, esos que tanto tiempo ocultó; Duo tampoco parece muy animado para hablar sobre ellos.

–Las flores las trajo, Quatre, ¿te gustan?–se detiene un segundo y respira con hondura antes de añadir–: Heero, te noto muy callado… ¿te sientes mal?

Él niega con la cabeza y se esfuerza para hallar las palabras adecuadas.

–Durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente… –escucha su propia voz con renovado placer–, ¿cuánto fue?

–Cinco meses, creo.

–Bueno, durante ese tiempo yo reflexioné sobre mí y descubrí que había ciertos sentimientos que me había empeñado en esconder… y… lo que más me dolió fue pensar que jamás tú sabrías que yo… que yo… te quiero–dice al fin.

Los ojos de Duo se empañan por las lágrimas y duda si abrazarlo o no, al final, contiene sus impulsos, pero esboza una alegre sonrisa que ilumina su rostro cansado.

–Yo también, yo también te quiero, Heero.

Se siente tan bien respirar el aire sin ayuda de las máquinas… se siente tan bien ver los copos blancos caer suavemente cobre el manto helado de la nieve que los amortigua y disfrutar del placer sano de apreciar los ojos etéreos y violetas y ardientes de Duo que reflejan un amor eterno… se siente tan bien devolver el apretón de manos a Duo… se siente tan bien corresponder el abrazo… se siente tan bien fusionar sus labios húmedos y salados en un beso inolvidable… y se siente tan bien amar y sentirse amado.

–¿Qué es la vida, Duo?

–No lo sé, Heero–le contesta desconcertado Duo, pero luego en su rostro se dibuja una resplandeciente sonrisa–… ¿pero por qué no buscamos la respuesta los dos juntos?

O o o O

Hoy es 24 de diciembre y el cielo gris nieva copiosamente. A veces, un imprevisto rayo de sol se filtra, pero a él no le importa. Nunca antes ha sentido esto: deseos de gritar, de reír, de abrazarlo y de besarlo para siempre. Y para siempre estar a su lado y para siempre hundirse en el mar inmenso y apacible de sus grandes ojos violetas y para siempre amarlo con ese fuego desenfrenado. Las emociones que lo anegan están trastornándole, son tan violentas e impetuosas, tan incontrolables e infinitas, tan desconocidas y anheladas.

También desde que despertó de su coma, el dolor al pecho no ha vuelto a atacarle. Seguramente, la causa de su dolencia no era otra que la soledad y el miedo al desamor.

–Aquí es–oye la voz suave de Duo.

A lo lejos avista la figura de Quatre parada ente la tumba.

–Esperemos que se vaya. Él quiere estar a solas con él, supongo.

Heero asiente silenciosamente ante la afirmación del trenzado. Y, de pronto, la silueta de Quatre se dobla y cae de rodillas sobre el suelo. A su lado, Duo se tensa y se prepara para socorrerlo, pero él lo detiene.

–Mira hacia allá.

Duo dirige su vista hacia el lugar indicado por Heero y observa como otra silueta salta desde un árbol alto y blanco de nieve y cae al lado de Quatre y luego se arrodilla junto a él y lo estrecha en un cálido abrazo. Tanto Heero como Duo reconocen a Wufei.

–Estará bien, ¿verdad?–Duo le sonríe–. Y tú también.

Sus labios dulces se rozan levemente.

O o o O

La cena de Navidad ha transcurrido de manera sombría y triste. Ninguno de los cuatro puede dejar de recordar la presencia ausente de Trowa. Quatre luce abstraído y ajeno a quienes lo acompañan y parece que en cualquier momento se echará a llorar, porque sus ojos aquas brillan con las lágrimas contenidas. Wufei está absorto en su contemplación del rostro dulce y melancólico del rubio y sus ojos negros denotan cierta desilusión y dolor. Duo apenas habla y tiene su mano tersa firmemente cogida a la de Heero. Una ola de calor los invade a ambos y se observan con profunda emoción y regocijo.

–Buenas noches, chicos, yo me voy a dormir, pues estoy muy cansado.

Y Quatre, apenas mirándolos y sin esperar réplica, se va. Wufei parece vacilante y después de un breve rato se levanta como impelido por un resorte.

–Mañana en la madrugada regresaré a China–anuncia de sopetón.

–¿Qué dices?–espeta alarmado Duo.

–Que me voy de vuelta a China–repite él con indiferencia e impaciencia.

–¿Y qué pasará con Quatre? Pensé que tú…

–Él necesita tiempo, y yo también. Me siento extraño y me es imperioso meditar sobre las emociones que me están inundando.

–No tardes demasiado–le advierte el chico de brillantes ojos violetas.

–No puedo prometer nada–dice simplemente–. Buenas noches y adiós.

Duo se levanta tras él, furioso. Wufei les dedica una última y fría mirada y desaparece tras la puerta.

–Duo, déjalo ir, ¿no te das cuenta de que Quatre aún continúa enamorado de Trowa?

–Sí, pero…

Heero lo calla con un tierno beso.

O o o O

En el cuarto en penumbras y en silencio, Heero y Duo se miran con sus ojos rebosando amor y comienzan a desvestirse con cariñosa paciencia y a tocarse y a besarse y a acariciarse y a amarse y a conocerse y a escucharse. La noche es larga y oscura y su amor es infinito y apasionado. Se quieren.

Heero se siente estallar de una felicidad desconocida, se siente delirar con la loca alegría que lo conmueve, se siente morir en los brazos tibios de Duo. "Despertar y para siempre amarnos".

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora**: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El fic es un tanto lento y no negaré que me esmeré mucho para poder transmitir las emociones que realmente quise que expresaran los protagonistas de esta historia. Y tal vez Heero no sea tal cual es en realidad, pero… creo que así también está bien, ¿o no?

Muchas gracias por leer el fic y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo


End file.
